Hiérarchie
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Ils aspirent tous au renversement hiérarchique. Pas, lui. Lui, il se contente de regarder. Seulement, il y un commencement à tout. Surtout lorsque votre amant s'est fait kidnappé.


**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Dislaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient a part ceux que j'ai inventés bien évidement !

**Note de l'auteur :** Déjà, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce o.s ne suit en aucun cas le manga ! Ensuite, j el'ai fait avec un ami et les personnages sont très OCC.

Sue ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Hiérarchie.**

Son regard passe sur chacun de leurs visages. Il a une envie de soupirer. Ce qu'il fit. Tout en laissant échapper ce mince filet d'air par ses lèvres entrouverte, sa tête bascule en arrière pour regarder le ciel orangé marquant la début et la fin. La fin d'une journée. Le début d'une nuit.

Une hiérarchie.

Encore et toujours. Et, pourtant, ils ont un agencement bien différent. Lorsque le jour se lève, le premier cercle se met en place. Le premier pilier de cet échelle entre en scène. Les premier à y entrer sont les civils puis la justice et enfin le bas-fond. Puis, la nuit prend la relève. Le premier pilier disparaît pour laisser place au second. Cette fois ceux qui passe le passage est le bas-fond. Seulement lui. Vient ensuite le troisième pilier sans faire disparaître celui de la nuit. Après tout, lui et le quatrième pilier sont fixes. Ils n'apparaissent et ne disparaissent pas. Ils ont toujours été là.

En fait, si on résumait tout en approfondissant le sujet, la hiérarchie est composée de quatre piliers. Le premier : la journée. Le deuxième : la nuit. Le troisième : le jour et la nuit. Le quatrième : Le monde. Mais, le quatrième pilier n'est pas vraiment indispensable. Il est comme Pluton, il disparaît. Car personne ne semble le voir, comme les autres même s'ils sont sont plus évidents de les remarquer en prenant la peine d'analyser ce qui nous entour.

La vie de tous les jours est une organisation. La famille en est une, tout comme la gendarmerie, la police, l'armée, le travail, le gouvernement. Dans un contexte logique, cette première partie de l'autorité est le premier pylône. Vient ensuite les gangs, la mafia, les tueurs à gage, les assassins, les fous. Ceux-là font partis du deuxième maintient de cette organisation.

Le troisième pilier est un peu plus complexe. Il prend en lui les deux premiers pylônes ainsi que leurs contraires. Car, oui, l'agencement est basée sur l'antinomique comme la philosophie et la psychologie pour expliquer les choses. Après tout la hiérarchie existe en temps que domination, il y aura toujours quelqu'un au-dessus de sois. Et pour une domination complète mais de force égale, il faut obligatoirement l'opposé. C'est existentielle notamment pour que la race humaine continue de gouverner sur la Terre.

Et enfin, la quatrième colonne englobe les trois autres maintient de cette structure Seulement, voilà, le piliers de la nuit ne comporte pas seulement, le bas-fond de la société. Il comporte aussi les rejetés de celle-ci. Et ensemble, sans le savoir, ils proclament une seule chose à l'unisson étant égaux pour la première fois :

Le renversement hiérarchique.

Il avait toujours eu conscience de cela. Mais, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour les rejoindre dans cette rébellion. Il était un adolescent qui laissait les choses se faire sans essayer de les détourner ou de les retarder de leurs butes.

Ils le regardent. Leur chef était assit sur un des gravas de cette maison en ruine qui était leur repère. Ils le virent soupirer tout en rejetant la tête en arrière pour contempler le couché des couleurs témoignant la fin du travail de l'astre contraire à la lune.

Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. En temps normal l'homme aux cheveux bleu nuit aurait été irrité d'attendre aussi longtemps. Mais, pas cette fois. Il était certes "masochiste" mais pas suicidaire. L'instant était bien trop critique pour qu'il puisse ce le permettre.

L'instant était critique. Ils le savaient. Malgré le calme et l'impassibilité que laissait paraître le bleuté, aux cheveux turquoise cette fois, celui-ci pouvait laisser explosé sa colère à tout moment. Et dans ces cas là, valait mieux être le plus loin possible.

Le chef cessa de regarder le ciel, maintenant devenu noir avec quelques étoiles, pour poser son regard sur ses amis et compagnons. Son regard, d'habitude si indifférent, était devenue aussi glacial que peuvent l'être la couleur de ses yeux faisant frissonner, malgré eux, ses amis. Il glissa le long de la pierre sur laquelle il se reposait et se planta devant les membres principaux du Red Devils, les autres restant en retrait.

- Shintaro !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, tout comme ses yeux, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc, d'une veste noire et de bottes militaire, prit la parole tout en remettant en place, à l'aide de son majeur droit, ses lunette.

- Il semblerait, d'après Ize, que cet acte viendrait des Renegades.

- Les Renegades ? Demande Aomine, le jeune homme aux cheveux nuits, surpris.

- Il me semble qu'ils s'étaient calmés depuis la dernière fois, non ? Demande le plus grand des adolescent, les cheveux mauve tout en grignotant distraitement une sucrerie.

- Certes, repris le vert, mais il paraîtrait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas acceptés leurs humiliations de la dernière fois.

- En effet, déclare le dernier membres qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouge. Il se fait entendre qu'ils soient devenus un tantinet plus violent ces derniers temps.

- Oui, mais de là à s'en prendre directement à l'un des nôtres, c'est exagéré ! Crie Daiki.

- Je suis d'accord ! Réplique Murasakibara. De plus, on ne peut pas faire confiance à Ize ! Il se met au service de tout l'monde pour échapper à son ennui.

Avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse défendre l'un des deux camps qui venaient de se former, un ordre claqua tel un coup de fouet fendant l'air :

- Il suffit !

Un silence pesant et emplie de peur de la part des non-membre principaux ainsi que rempli d'anxiétés pour ceux qui étaient devant Kuroko Tetsuya, le chef des Démons. Celui-ci laissa le silence se prolonger quelques instants avant de le briser :

- Peu importe si cela est vrai ou non, nous allons voir notre très cher Mitaki.

Personne ne protesta cet ordre se contentant d'acquiescer en silence avant de partir se préparer.

**OoooOOoooOoooOOoooO**

Ses paupières se soulèvent. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur, son corps le tiraillant comme jamais. Il entend un léger ricanement, sa tête se relève et ses yeux se braque sur une silhouette noir. Il pouvait seulement voir le corps de son kidnappeur, son visage étant caché par les ombres.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, le beau au bois dormant ! Déclare une voix grave, celle d'un homme, avec tons rieur. Tu vas me dire tant mieux, même si tu es très beau endormit, je préfère que tu sois consentant pour que l'on puisse s'amuser !

- Je ne suis pas très enchanté de te rencontrer ni de jouer avec toi alors va faire mumuse plus loin, réplique le blond de mauvaise humeur.

- Quel dureté dans tes paroles Kise ! Dit l'homme tout en riant. Mais, je te pris de croire qu'une fois le jeux commencé tu ne pourras t'empêcher d'en redemandé !

- Si ça te plaît de le croire. Seulement avant j'aimerai savoir qui es-tu pour être aussi inconscient ?

- Qui je suis ? Voilà une question intéressante ! A ton avis qui suis-je ? Demande-t-il toujours de sa voix rieur.

- Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question imbécile !

Un gémissement de douleur sort de ses lèvres. Sa joue le brûle. Cet enfoiré avait osé le frapper. Quel idiot ! Déjà qu'il se condamnait lui même à la torture pour avoir osé s'en prendre à l'un des membres des Red Devils, maintenant il était certain que celui-ci ne s'en sortirait pas vivant une fois que ses amis l'auront retrouvé.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, misérable insecte ?! Demande-t-il sortant de l'ombre pour faire apparaître son visage sous les éclats lunaires.

C'était un homme. Il devait avoir plus de vingt ans. Il avait des cheveux châtain assez court, des yeux verts, un visage carré et des vêtement multicolores allant du roses fluor au jaune passant par le bleu clair puis sur du vert pomme pour finir sur du violet tout aussi claquant que le rose. Ce type laissait à désiré en matière de vêtements.

- A ton avis ? Pour Kise Ryota ! Lui dit-il sur un ton insolant.

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il vit les mains de l'homme se contracter. Cet idiot avait très mal choisit sa victime et il allait très vite s'en apercevoir. Foi de Kise Ryota !

**OoooOOoooOoooOOoooO**

C'était mal parti. Très mal parti. Ils le savaient. Et pourtant, ils ont continué à avancé sur le territoire des Renegades. Ils savaient pourtant que s'aventurer directement sur la zone d'un gang est signé son arrêt de mort est une guerre entre les deux bandes. Mais, ils ont continué sans se préoccupé de cela. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient encerclé. Leurs opposants étant en surnombre avec beaucoup de joujous qui risquaient de les envoyer faire un aller simple à l'hôpital pour les plus chanceux ou à la morgue pour les moins chanceux.

La foule se fendit en deux pour laisser passer un jeune homme blond aux yeux mauves tout vêtu de noir. Il portait une chemise en cuire ouverte laissant apercevoir un tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort. Son pantalon était tout aussi noir que ses hauts à l'inverse que celui-ci était troué à divers endroit . Ses vêtements mélangeaient parfaitement le style motard et racaille.

- Que viennent faire les Red Devils sur le secteur 9 des Renegades, les bandeaux noirs ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rendez-nous Kise ! Hurla Aomine.

- Kise ? Vous parlez du blond ? Il n'est pas ici. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous nous portez de tels accusations.

- Ne mens pas ! Nous savons que vous n'avez pas supporté l'humiliation de la dernière fois !

Les lèvres du blond se pincèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses mains eurent un spasme, ses yeux leurs lançaient un regard terrifiant qui n'émut pas une seule seconde le jeune homme aux cheveux semblable à la nuit. Avait-il oublié qui ils étaient ? Il leur devait du respect ! Il devait s'écraser devant eux comme l'insecte nuisible qu'il était et qu'il sera toujours.

- Nous venons car, d'après Ize, notre compère serait chez vous, déclare calmement mais avec froideur le chef des Red Devils.

- Il n'est pas ici. Je dois avouer que tu me déçois Kuroko ! Déclare le jeune homme en face de lui avec une moue déçue.

- En quoi ais-je pu te décevoir Mitaki ?

- Tu es loin d'être un imbécile ! Pourtant, tu as suivi les dires d'Ize qui n'est pas une personne en qui il faut pas avoir conscience de peur de tomber dans le piège des autres gangs.

- En effet, c'était idiot de ma part. Seulement, vois-tu, je suis très énervé et l'envie de tuer celui qui a kidnappé Ryota m'empêche d'attendre tranquillement. Alors, tu m'excuseras d'exploiter tous les chemins qui nous mènerons à cet enfoiré.

- Ah, je suis trop gentil ! Je te pardonne mais uniquement parce que c'est toi ! Mais, j'ai une seule chose à te dire.

- Qu'est-elle ?

- Aucun groupes des Bandeaux ne sont coupables. Nous nous haïssons tous, c'est un fait. Mais nous ne nous abaissons jamais à kidnappé un membre du gang adverse. N'oublie pas de qui sont composés ces bandes ! Ils sont tous composés de tueurs à gages, de sniper, de militaires, de gamins qui ont été abandonnés, de personnes rejetés par al société, de gens avec un honneurs, une étique et un rêve.

- Il est vrai que je l'ai oublié. Mais en écoutant tout ce que tu dis, remarques-tu que tout ce que tu dis s'oppose ?

- Éclaire-nous sur ta pensée, je te prie.

- Le rêve de chacun d'entre nous est de faire le renversement hiérarchique.

- En effet, ce qui n'a jamais été ton cas, enfin, votre cas.

- C'est vrai, j'ai toujours accepté les choses tels quelles sont. Mais tu seras forcé de constater que cela ne se produira jamais. Tout du moins pour le moment.

- Pour quelle raison ? De plus en quoi cela a-t-il un lien avec ton ami ?

- Nous ne pouvons faire un renversement hiérarchique car, si on regarde bien, nous sommes comme eux. Les faibles au plus bas, les moyens au centre, les plus forts au-dessus. De plus notre agencement est plus compliqué que celle de l'armée, plus dur aussi. La haine divise les Bandeaux en différentes couleurs qui eux même sont divisé en groupe avec le même principe : les forts au-dessus, les moyens au milieu, les faibles en bas. Ensuite vient les autres gangs, les Devils qui eux aussi sont divisés. Cette haine nous force à nous battre et l'un de ces gangs s'en est prit après Kise ce qui fait que je vais, non, que nous allons buter le ou les coupables. Et le cercle de la haine perdure. Penses-tu que l'on puisse faire ce renversement hiérarchique que nous attendons tous dans de tels conditions ?

Ils étaient choqués. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour d'écrire leurs états après les explication de Tetsuya. Quand au chef des Renegades, il se posait une question. Une seule : Était-ce pour cela que le bleuté ne réagissait pas contre le système qui les insultes, les rabaissent, les humilient constamment ? De plus, il est vrai qu'en regardant le problème sous cet angle, ils n'étaient pas près de renverser le système. Mitaki prit une grande inspiration et souffla tout l'air accumulé dans ses poumons. Il était temps qu'ils se battent correctement mais avant ça, ils avaient un problème à résoudre.

- Venez ! Leurs dit-il avant de se retourner et de partir en direction de leur planque.

Kuroko fut le premier à le suivre, très vite suivi par ses compères.

**OoooOOoooOoooOOoooO**

Un hurlement de douleur déchira le calme de la nuit. Ce cri venait d'être poussé par un jeune homme blond qui hurla de nouveau lorsqu'un nouveau coup de pied s'abattit sur lui pour s'enfoncer dans son estomac et, par la même occasion, réduisait un peu plus ses intestins en bouillies.

L'homme à l'origine de ce coup se recula en ricanant pour admirer son oeuvre. L'adolescent en fasse de lui était en sale état. Du sang coulait un peu partout de son corps. A l'aide d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt, il s'était amusé à tailladé d'ici et là, le corps du magnifique blond. Ensuite, il avait attrapé les cheveux de l'amant du Chef des Bandeaux Rouge pour faire basculé sa tête en arrière et avait transpercé l'oeil droit, l'arrachant de son orbite. Celui-ci traînait d'ailleurs à deux-trois mètres de sa victime.

Son regard, qui s'était déposé sur la traîné de sang qui coulait de l'oeil clos du blond, se posa sur son oreille gauche. Celle-ci saignait depuis qu'il lui avait arracher sa boucle d'oreille qui confirmait que se mec était un putain de pédé. Ses yeux continuèrent de se promener sur le corps de Kise, passant par ses lèvres entrouvertes dont la lèvre inférieur était fendu après l'un de ses coups, puis sur le sang qui maculait son tee-shirt blanc, pour finir sur ses longues jambes fines qui elles aussi étaient tailladés de partout.

Il ferma les yeux. Cette vision du blond tâché de rouge , recouvert de bleus et d'hématomes l'excitait. Il rouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient remplient de plaisir. Il s'avança vers sa victime qui, voyant son regard et surtout la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, reculait jusqu'à buter contre un mur. Avec un sourire pervers, il descendit sa braguette, son pantalon, l'abaissa ainsi que son boxer, attrapa kise par les cheveux et l'approcha de son sexe gorgé de sang.

**OoooOOoooOoooOOoooO**

Un hurlement de peur entrecoupé par des sanglots réveilla le bleuté en sursaut qui se dépêcha d'allumé la lampe de chevet et de regarder en direction de son amant. Celui-ci se contorsionnait dans tous les sens en hurlant et pleurant. Avec rapidité, Kuroko prit le blond dans ses bras qui continuait de se débatte hurlant plus fort, lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre avant que la porte de leur chambre ne claque contre le mur pour laisser voir Daiki, Shintaro, Seijuro et Atsushi inquiets. Il leur fit un petit sourire tout en continuant de réconforter son amour. Les quatre adolescents vinrent prendre les amants dans leurs bras. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le Kidnapping à eu lieu. Deux ans que le blond à été torturés et violé. Deux ans que le renversement hiérarchique à eu lieu. Deux ans pendant lesquelles les membres principales des Red Devils, les Bandeaux Rouge protégeaient le blond de tout. Mais cela fait six ans que le blond est en couple avec son bleuté, son amour qui à réussi à lui faire penser à autre chose, à l'empêcher de se suicider.

Maintenant, malgré les cauchemars qui viennent de temps à autres troublés le sommeil du blond, ils vivent un bonheur complet.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de correctrice. Veuillez accepter mes excuses les plus sincères. Mais, j'espère que cela vous auras plu ! Je le re-précise : Ce o.s à été fait avec un ami.


End file.
